Centrifugal cutting machines for cutting tubular stock or striping insulation from electrical wiring are relatively well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,306,588 and 3,129,621 illustrate some typical centrifugal cutter arrangements that are employed to cut tubular elements. Generally, a pair of straight edge blades are mounted upon an annular head that is similar to the face plate of a lathe so that the blades can swing inwardly about pivots carried in the head. A work element to be processed is introduced between the blade through an opening that passes centrally through the head and the head is then turned at a relatively high speed. A centrifugal force is generated that is sufficient to move the blades into the work element to a depth sufficient to sever the element or remove one or more outer layers from an inner core. Counter-weights are usually secured to the blades to increase the amount of force that is generated and return springs are employed to return the blades back into a home position as the centrifugal force is relieved.
The effectiveness of a multi-blade centrifugal cutter presently relies to a large extent upon the accuracy placement of the blade during the initial set up operation. The blades and associated counter weights are arranged so that the blades move into the work at the same rate of speed and penetrate into the work to the same radial depth. In the event the blade units move out of synchronization one blade will lead the other into the work and thus be required to do all the cutting while the other blade simply moves into the kerf created by the first blade. The blades can easily become misaligned after the initial set up operation whereupon, the set up operation must be repeated resulting in a good deal of expensive down time.